


red like cherries

by thorkidumpster



Series: freedom [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathroom Sex, Brotherly Love, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Rimming, Sassy Loki, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor knows what Loki needs, Top Thor (Marvel), artist!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkidumpster/pseuds/thorkidumpster
Summary: It’s amazing they still have neighbors in their apartment with how noisy Loki can be. And Thor never tells him to keep it down—he wants everyone to hear, wants everyone, especially that asshole down the hall who always flirts with Loki—wants them to hear justwhoLoki belongs to.Me, dickface!A part of him wishes that guy lived across the street—he’d leave the blinds open and make that overly-friendly asshole watch as he fucks Loki until he cries—The bathroom door bangs open and Thor jumps, startled out of his fantasies.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: freedom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605556
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193





	red like cherries

**Author's Note:**

> if this fic seems familiar, that's because it was uploaded on an old account of mine and has since gotten a certified thorki facelift. it was part of a series that i might go through and tweak for revival; i haven't decided.
> 
> blessed be mona.

* * *

“Nobody likes it!”

Thor fights the urge to flick Loki right on the goddamn nose; it drains what little willpower he has. If Loki says that one more time, so help him he’s going to force Loki on his knees and—

“Of course they do, sweetie. You know the bidding doesn’t start until all the art is shown. Come on, how many times have we done this?”

Loki shifts, impatient and not the least bit convinced. He’s got his lip all tucked into his teeth. It’s not like his brother to be so nervous; normally Loki likes to project an unflappable aura, a ‘I’m so much better than you’ air. But Loki’s art exposes a tender, vulnerable part of his soul, and having that on display for so many strangers to see and bid on always sets his nerves on fire. “But no one’s looking at it…”

’It’ being a downright amazing portrait of a woman that makes Thor think of their hometown. Something about the ambiance is Americana: the very essence of a small town where nothing changes and all the ugly is hidden under a veneer of bright, patriotic paint. He doesn’t know how Loki does it—it’s just oil on canvas but Thor’s heart aches looking at the painting. All the—the colors. Like the reflections of streetlamps on a watery street. It’s… it’s nice. It’s nice.

So Thor doesn’t know a damn thing about art, sue him. But a blind guy would still be able to tell Loki’s painting is perfect.

And the funny thing is, this is all for charity. They aren’t going to see a penny of the money, but Loki’s over here dancing on his toes like Thor’s going to make him strip for rent if the art doesn’t sell.

Now there’s a thought…

He doesn’t really pay attention through the rest of the showing—at least, not to the piles of crap some people are passing off as art. Thor holds Loki’s shaking hand and tries not to pop a chub as his baby brother swirls around a stripper pole in his imagination.

Of course he fails, and Thor has to lay the program over his lap like the little scrap of paper is going to hide the massive boner he’s managed to work himself up to. It’s a credit to just how anxious Loki is that he doesn’t even notice; he usually jumps at the first sign of a good dicking, public or no, or to take advantage of Thor’s state to mock him within an inch of his life.

Precious thing.

All worried, like he’s not the very best. Not that Thor’s biased. Nope, no sir. His brother is the best. Period. Thor fishes out his cellphone and sends a few texts to try to distract himself.

He sits through another agonizing thirty minutes of Loki squirming just like he does when he’s bottomed out on Thor’s dick and is feeling his way around before he starts riding in earnest.

Goddammit. He’s going to have to take care of this.

“Gotta piss,” he grunts and tries to navigate the maze of chairs without whacking anyone with his hard on. It’s easier said than done—Jesus, why’d they put everyone so close together in a silent auction? Don’t they know that sometimes people need to slip out to jerk off in the bathroom? Idiots.

The gallery’s got two bathrooms on this level. The one right next to the auction is too risky for a quick wank, but there’s one way in the back that’s never occupied. He and Loki have made ample use of it in the past.

Thor rushes in, barely caring if anyone sees him come this way. There’s no one inside, at least, and he locks himself in the back stall. His dick pounds in time with his heartbeat.

Just a quickie, nothing fancy. Thor unzips and pulls out. He spits in his palm and takes himself in hand, lets the fantasy of a shy Loki stripping on some cam site to pay rent play in his mind.

_“Please, I just need to pay the bills, I don't—I just need a bit of money…”_

Head lolling, Thor glides his foreskin up and down, and begins to rethink his original idea. The bidding won’t start for a while yet—he’s got a little time to drag this out… He changes his tactic, slowing down his hand and trying to edge himself out. It’ll feel better in the end, if he lets the anticipation grow. The teasing touch drives him wild—it’s like Loki’s just playing with his dick, pretending to be mightily unimpressed. Not that that face last long, because Thor always has him screaming himself hoarse by the end of the night.

It’s amazing they still have neighbors in their apartment with how noisy Loki can be. And Thor never tells him to keep it down—he wants everyone to hear, wants everyone, especially that asshole down the hall who always flirts with Loki—wants them to hear just _who_ Loki belongs to.

 _Me, dickface!_ A part of him wishes that guy lived across the street—he’d leave the blinds open and make that overly-friendly asshole watch as he fucks Loki until he cries—

The bathroom door bangs open and Thor jumps, startled out of his fantasies.

“Thor? Thor, you oka—hey!”

Thor’s got him in the stall and up against the wall in a second. “Tell me,” he groans, hefting a struggling Loki up and wraps his legs around his waist. “Quit fighting. Tell me you got lube, _baby_ _,_ come on.”

“Yeah,” Loki hisses, eyes all narrowed up into slits, “Because I totally bring fucking _lube_ with me to nice galleries— _uuhhh_ —!”

Thor squeezes Loki’s ass tighter—such a perfect little ass, all round and weighty. You’d think— _he’s so skinny—_ you’d think he’d be flat as a pancake, but Loki’s the proud owner of the sweetest bubble butt Thor’s ever laid hands on.

“Just gonna have to get you worked open another way, aren’t I?” Thor murmurs. He kisses Loki, hard. “Can you think of a way? Pitch me an idea, sweetheart.”

“Pitch my fist up your ass.” But Loki’s fighting less and squirming more, rubbing his darling cock against Thor’s and, God, there’s just too many clothes in the way. Thor lowers Loki’s legs and fumbles with their trousers. Loki’s got the same idea, and the two of them just end up in a mess of half opened shirts and pants only barely shoved down.

He turns Loki around. He looks ridiculous like this, pants half down and shirt untucked, his pale ass cheeks poking out like a ripe peach. Thor’s mouth goes dry. “Any ideas?”

Loki moans, hot. “Got an idea, yeah. Kneel.”

Thor cocks his head.

“Kneel, brother, and fuck me with your tongue.”

He says it every bit the haughty prince, but Thor’s feeling generous and yeah, he’s not going to turn down an opportunity to rim Loki’s pretty hole, not ever. Thor sinks to his knees, taking a moment to bite Loki hard on the cheek. “Spread ‘em,” he growls, husky. Thor spanks the other side. “More, more—that’s right, that’s it.”

Burying his face in Loki’s ass is quite possibly the single greatest delight in Thor’s life. Yeah, even more than fucking him. There’s always a little shiver, a little _zing!_ that Thor can feel run down Loki’s spine. His hole tightens up under his tongue, shy thing, like he’s not going to just bully his way on in regardless.

But Thor takes a moment, just drags his tongue up the cleft and right back down. Tickles the back of Loki’s drawn up balls and goes on back up, hears Loki’s whimper, feels...feels Loki wiggle his hips against his face. He’s already so wet, his hole dripping and Thor hasn’t even—

“You’ve got to actually—,” Loki breaks off, rises up to his tippy toes as Thor sucks a kiss right on his hole. “Got to actually get in me to open me up. _Fuck._ You’d think this was your first time eating ass. Need a book? Need me to talk you through it?”

Thor rolls his eyes. Loki can’t see it, but Thor makes a point of it anyway. He teases with just the tip of his tongue, slow and easy, like Loki’s an innocent little virgin and not a needy slut that demands to be fucked dirty every night. And morning.

“Ngh! More!”

 _More, more_ , he says. Thor doesn’t ever hear a please, now does he? He thinks about making Loki say it, but his tongue’s working its way in on its own and his cock’s rock hard. He tugs down his pants to his thighs, moaning into Loki’s ass as the cool air hits his balls.

Loki grinds back, deep guttural noises coming up from his chest. He’s saying nonsense now, words just bubbling out like a geyser. Thor takes his time, fucks his tongue in slow and steady, pulling out a few more of those animal groans.

It’s so good, so good, and Thor rubs the pad of his thumb hard on Loki’s rim. He gets it wet from the spilled drool and pops it in. Loki murmurs a bit at the intrusion, but forgives Thor real quick when he uses it as an anchor to let him lick in deeper.

Thor focuses on Loki utterly. He breathes in his musk, tastes the deepest part of him, drowns in Loki, loves Loki. He reaches his spare hand up between Loki’s open and trembling thighs to cup his balls. Loki squeaks and thrusts, only to shove his ass back for Thor’s tongue.

“Thor—” Loki pants. Thor hums out an acknowledgment, rolling the tight balls in the palm of his hand. “I’m getting close.” Thor grins, feral, and moves his hand up in response. The angle’s awkward as all hell, but Thor forms a fist around his brother’s dick. Loki shakes, fucking forward and snapping his hips back for more of Thor’s tongue, like he doesn’t know just what he wants. He mewls, nails scratching against the textured stall door. “ _Thor!_ ”

And this is his favorite part, this right here, when Loki starts clenching up around his tongue, over and over, pulsing out his orgasm. Best thing, hands down. Loki shivers, whimpering out his bliss.

Worst thing, though—Thor might actually die if he doesn’t blow his load. He can see the light, honest. The Pearly Gates. Saint Peter’s glaring at him, he swears on their grandma’s dear departed soul. He fumbles one hand around his dick and supports himself with the other on the wall. Course, now he doesn’t have a good view of Loki’s ass, which is—well, it sucks.

“Hold yourself open for me, sweetie?”

Loki chuckles, low and content. He turns his head and watches Thor with a single satisfied eye. “Say please.”

This fucking brat. Thor slides his dick along the cleft of Loki’s ass. Frankly, dignity’s taking the back seat here, he’s got to come. Got to.

“Please. Let me see, _brother_ _,_ baby—god, please, let me—” He leans heavy on the arm propped up against the stall. Loki spreads himself open, cheeks wide, his red hole puffy and begging for some come. Thor grits his teeth, fist pumping harder and harder, like his life depends on get Loki’s pretty asshole filthy with his spunk. He aims the head of his dick, ready.

It takes Thor half a dozen strokes and a groaned “ _Fuck…_ ” but he coats his baby’s greedy ass in long sticky stripes. It’s a feral pleasure. _Mine._ Thor’s white come on his red hole, the blue bitten bruise on his ass cheek—

He snorts. “Look at you. All-American hero right there.”

Loki’s panting peters off and he turns, incredulous. “No talking. New rule. No talking after sex. You say the stupidest—go on! Get me some toilet paper! I’m not walking out like this!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Thor nags with a light heart. He wipes Loki up and cleans the jizz his baby brother left on the wall, too. “Let’s get you fixed up.”

Loki hums. “'Kay.” And then makes no move whatsoever to help Thor other than kissing any part of him that’s within reach. Now, Thor’s not complaining, per se, but it’s hard to focus on tugging trousers up limp legs when there’s someone kissing on his cheek. It’s sweet as hell, though.

Thor straightens up Loki’s tie, smooths out his jacket, and pushes him out the bathroom door with a smack on the ass. He takes a moment himself, fixing up his hair and rinsing out his mouth in the sink. Mostly killing time so they don’t raise suspicion by coming out together.

About five minutes pass before Thor decides the coast is clear and heads on out himself. This part of the gallery is still as empty as it was when they came in, and his footsteps echo like some movie villain. He kind of wants to boom out an evil laugh, just to hear how it’d sound with these acoustics.

Pretty bitching, probably.

When he gets back to the main hall, though, Thor can’t see Loki. It’s surprising, given that Loki tends to tower over most people, but that just makes Thor more concerned. There’s a ball of people all gathered up and Thor makes his way over there, hoping Loki isn’t caught in the middle.

He’s in the middle, all right, but Loki’s not caught—he’s got on a million watt smile, people are shaking his hand, everyone’s got something to say. Doesn’t take long for Thor to parse out that Loki’s painting sold for nearly a hundred thousand dollars from an anonymous buyer; _way_ more than anyone else’s.

Loki’s eyes meet his, so happy and bright, like the sun shining right at Thor. He’s so beautiful, so exultant, and not for the first time does Thor wonder how he ended up so lucky. Even if his brother is a pain in the ass, he’s _Thor’s_ pain in the ass.

“I told you so,” Thor mouths with a wink, just to see his brother shine a little more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> yo follow me on tumblr for more of my bullshit


End file.
